The Psychic Girl
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: For Miyuzi Lolita. There was this girl, who said she saw ghosts when we were younger. Everyone bullied here, me along. She had only a few friends and an horrible life. The only things we didn't knew was that she said the truth. How I knew it? I died. And now, she is the only one who can show me the right path to take.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey" Here is another story, for Miyuzi Lolita, who asked anothernot too cliché Miku X Len fanfic. Therefore, I'm doing on for her, which I hope won't be too cliché. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

Len P.O.V.

"Len! You'll be late for school!" shout my twin, Rin. I opened my yes, groaning. I was laying on my bed

I stretched my arms an pushed the blankets away. I looked over the clock. 7:00. Ugh... I'll truly be late... Or maybe not?

I stood up and went downstair to eat breakfast. I took a bana and went bak upstair, eating it. i went in the bathroom,brush my teeths then I got myself dressed in my school uniform, which consist in a white button-up shirt under a navy blue jacket and a red tie, black shoes and blue pants.

I grabbed my schoolbag and hurried downstairs, catching the bus just in time. I saw my sister sat with her friend Gumi as I sat beside my best friend, Gumo, who happened to be Gumi's twin.

"Yo!" he greeted me.

"Hi Gumo. Did you do the math homework? I didn't do it yet." I asked.

"Sure, you can cheat while copying on it!" he said.  
Well, Me and my friends had a bad habit to copy on each others, especialy for homeworks. See, it isn't cheating, it's teamwork!

I finished to copy my homework and I handed back Gumo's one to him.

"So so so... Lenny... Who's your official girlfriend for now?" asked Kaito, who had sat behind me.

"Official? I'll say that it's Tei." I answered, smirking.

"Oh! And unofficially it is?" asked Piko, even if he knew the answer.

"A lot." I replied, smirking even more.

As you can see, I'm the official playboy in this school. All the guys know it, rare the girls who also know... They just think I am the little gentle guy who had pure intention... Yeah.

"Hmmm. Who, unofficialy was the question." said Piko.

"If I remember right, Iroha, Neru, Haku... Maybe others that I don't remember..." I answered.

"Just leave my Luka alone." said Kaito, joking.

"I'm not taking my friend's girl, I'm not that heartless.

"I hope! Or you'll be alone... With only girl's company..." said Yuma, who was sit with kaito.

"Be stuck with them, always be obligate to talk about makeup and others girl things... The dream right?" joked Gumo.

"Naaah! I just won't touch to Miki, Luka, Gumi and whoever will be your girlfriend -Gumo, Rin just doesn't count, she's my twin, I'm not incest!" I said, knowing that Gumo would say that.

"Twincest!" he replied as I hit him.

"I will never be like this." I said.

"I'm still wondering when you'll find love... Or will just understand it." said Kaito.

"Love? It doesn't exist! No perfect feeling can exist, it's impossible." I snapped, closing my eyes. Love... This fake thing that don't exist.

The schoolbus arrived to our school and we left. Luki went with Gumi, his girlfriend while Piko went to search Miki. Rin joined us to be with Gumo as Luka with Kaito.

(skip to lunch)

I exited Gakupo-sensei classroom. I hate math so much! It will do absolutely nothing in my life.

I yawned, going over the cafeteria. Lunch time!

"Math was boring as hell." said Gumo.

"I know..." I replied, yawning. I had fallen asleep at the middle of the lesson.

"Hey check this!" shout Piko, pointing toward a bunch of girl, or more my sister's gang.

We hurried toward it to saw Rin holding a girl by the collar.

The girl had long teal hair tied in two pigtail, a pale skin and teal eyes. Her name is Miku Hatsune, if I remember correctly. About when we had 6 years old, she had said that she saw people talking to her, but no one else saw them. After had known this, she began to say she saw ghost, dead people which torment her. Obviously, nobody believed her. Then, she just shut up about it and reclused herself in a small group of friend who had believed her. After, she had been bullied troughout all her school year. If she wouldn't had kept saying this, she would had been popular, for sure.

"So, did you still see your little ghosts? what did they say to you huh? _Please help me I need your hep! I,m stuck here!_" Rin said.

Miku say nothing, just fixed something beside Rin.

"Your Grandma isn't prouf of you you know? She said you should stop bulliying people to make yourself feel better." she said, her voice neutral.

"My... My grandma can't have said you that! She is dead!" yelled Rin, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But Rin, you know that ghosts are dead people." the teal-haired girl.

"Leave my sister alone with your lies. You're just trying to mess up her mind. Leave her alone and go back play with your little imiganary friend!" I shout while Gumo take my twin in is arms.

"You liar!" screamed Rin, punching Miku in the head.

Then, two of Miku's friend came.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Luo, the black-haired one. She was a transferred chinese students.

"Oh yeah, what can you do anyway?" I snapped at her.

"If you do just one more thing to Miku, you'll all get cursed. Something horrible will happen to you." said Mayu, the strange yandere girl with the strange white hair which end in a rainbow color.

"That's it! Let's go guys, they don't worth our time." I said, leaving. The others followed me as Luo and Mayu helped Miku's up.

(School ends)

We all get up, taking our things and leaved as the bell rung. Arrived outside, I saw Miku. Grinning, I mentionned her to my friends. Then, I walked toward her.

"Hey... Miku, isn't it? I wondered if you would like to go on a date with me." I said, doing this half-smirk that the girls keep fawning over.

"Sorry, Kagamine. I don't go on date with playboys such as you." she said, leaving.

"Like if I would truly date you anyway!" I snapped. She turned her head.

"This isn't what you said long ago... And I'm not stupid. I knew it was only to humiliate me. With that, don't you have a girlfriend?" she replied, smiling.

"I hope you can get a boyfriend one day. Because at this rate, you'll never have one."

"I hope you get hit by a truck, Kagamine." she said leaving.

"Tch." I snorted, then turned around, leaving to get at my house.

When I crossed the road, I heard a loud noise of a truck coming. I stopped in the middle of the road, looking toward the noise to saw a giant truck heading toward me.

I was shock in fear, paralyzed and terrified as the truck came closer.

_If you do only one other thing to Miku, you'll al get curse. Something horrible will happen to you._

_I hope you get hit by a truck, Kagamine._

Everything went blank as the truck hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chappy! I'm in a hurry so I'll only said that I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I also need to say that C-L is CUL, but I change it because CUL in French means -ahem- ass. I found it extremely awkward. Seriously. Someone's called like this is just... Awkward.**

**Enjoy!**

Miku P.O.V.

I stare in shock and confusion at Rin Kagamine, who just announced me, bitterly, the new which was written in the newspaper and currently playing at our town's channel.

Her twin brother, the famous, well-known playboy, had died, hit by a truck. By a truck.

My eyes were wide, full of disbelief. No, it was impossible. Len Kagamine couldn't die like that. He had done several stupid things, getting his life in danger, but never getting caught or dying.

And now, I had said to him that I hoped he gets hit by a truck. I didn't truly mean it though. Len Kagamine was an arrogant, stubborn player who slept in class, but still gets good grades. He was popular, attracting girls without doing any efforts. He was a living trap: every girl caught in his game had lost, their heart broken as their confidence and their self-esteem. I always had hated him for that, breaking the hearts of pure girls, taking away their innocence.

He did it to one of my friend, a long time ago. Or more three. At this time, only SeeU was my friend. I didn't know C-L or Galaco at this time. Len had caught SeeU under his looks, at the same time than the two others. Quickly, being the playboy he was, Len stole SeeU's innocence. She trusted him and always talked about him to me, being deeply in love. Then, she had gone to Len's place to bring him a book he had forgotten at her place. C-L was also there, saying the same thing, but with his pen case. They had both entered his room while he was with Galaco. Then, they all learned the truth, damning him. In their pain, a bound between them had born. They became to hate him while he didn't cared. They tried to advertise the others, but none of them believe them.

When SeeU had showed them to me, I had gladly accepted them: Why wouldn't I? They had even believed me when I had said that I could see ghost. C-L had taught me that her aunt, with who she lived, was also a medium and that she could help me. Which she did. Ring Suzune, her aunt, and her husband Lui Hibiki had gladly take me in for a complete summer, when Ring had taught me how to ignore the ghost, help them making them leave and other useful thing.

Then, I remember the new girl, Sekka Yufu. When she came here, she looked so innocent and pure that I immediately went over her and make her as my friend, to avoid the fact Len would take her purity away. All the girls that he had leaved had become depressed or at least less joyful than before and some had just become whore.

And now he is dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He is dead. The attraction I had toward him is gone now. He is dead. _I hope you get it by a truck._ And it's my fault.

I turned away from Rin, running to the bathroom. I entered in one of the toilets and locked the door, letting my tears fall. I literally burst out crying. I couldn't stop. It was my FAULT! I said that I wanted him to die. How much he was an asshole, he didn't deserve to die. He only deserve a high five. In the face. With a chair.

As my tears faded away, I wiped the last stains on my face, getting out going to my next classroom. It can't be my fault if he got it by a truck. No. It was his fault and the driver's one. They were both the culprit. I wasn't.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the class of Meiko-sensei. Meiko was really found of Len, his mother, Lily, being her best friend. Maybe, maybe it was more than that? With Len Kagamine, we could never be sure of something.

"His funerals will be this week-end, on Saturday." I heard someone whispered before the bell rung, announcing the beginning of the class. Luo shots me an intense glare, inspecting my face to saw the dry stains of my tears. Her look softened and she mouthed "It'll be okay, it wasn't your fault anyway."

I wonder… I wonder if I will ever meet him as a ghost. He could become one, haunting earth seeking for the exit. If yes, what would I do? Help him finding the right path? He wouldn't even let me approach him. He hates me. He changed so much…

"_Miku! You could never catch me! Face reality!" A little blond said, laughing, a teal-haired girl running after him._

"_I will! I can do it! I'll catch you, Lenny!" she shouts back._

"_You so stubborn!" he answered, still running. Then, the road abruptly ends._

"_Gotcha!" said the little girl jumping on the little blond and hugging him. He laughed lightly._

"_Your stubbornness saves you from losing! I hate it!" he said, sticking his tongue at her. _

"_Bouhouhou, you're just angry that you lost!" the young girl said, smiling. The boy smiled sheepishly. _

"_Isn't your birthday today?" he asked, changing the topic._

"_Yes and?" the girl answered. _

"_I got a present for you… Take it." He said, blushing. The girl takes it and the boy immediately hid his cheeks under his hands. The girl giggled lightly, then opened the little green box he had given to her._

_It was a golden necklace with a navy blue anchor pendant. The girl smiled._

"_I know how much you like the sea and to go on boats too. He saw this in this shop and immediately thought of you. Then, I bought it for your birthday." The little blond said, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. He looked so nervous, his hands in the small pockets of his pants, that the girl giggled once more._

"_You're so adorable Len-kun! I love it. Thanks!" the tealette said, kissing the red cheeks og the little boy, who smiled sheepishly. _

I absently stroke the anchor pendant, remembering this day. It was one of my most precious memories that he didn't remember though. I sighed, as the bell rung, freeing us from the class.

It the students crowd, however I saw blonds hairs, the golden one of a certain dead person. I shook my head unsure, turning to my locker when I heard _"Why does nobody saw me?"_

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the late update... School is so annoying! It takes all my time away. I hates it... And that's why the updates will be slow. Sorry again! And it's just to say I hadn't died, I ain't on a hiatus or anything as that, only extremely tired by waking up early and tiring day.**

**But lucky you, I update today. Luckily enough I'll update all my stories. With some luck... Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

Len P.O.V.

Blackness. It surrounds me. I couldn't see anything, which bothered me. What happened? There was this teal-haired girl. I was talking to her… And she wasn't happy. I think she hates ne, deeply. Why? What did I do? I never did anything wrong… About if she saw in my game, in the game I play with girls. Maybe, she seemed more smart than the others girls, who all fell at my knees.

Anyway. I was talking to her. She had replied something bitterly. And now… I just have the feeling I know her. But I don't! I never saw her before high school. Or don't remember… Wait, what? I remember everything from my past. Everything.

_You know you don't._

I jump in surprise, the voice still echoing in the darkness. I search its provenance, but found nothing than blackness. Horrible. Black everywhere.

_Stop lying to yourself. You won't recall your past like that._

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" I shouted to the invisible person, who was obviously a boy. Well, not obviously. This invisible guy was surely a boy, with a nasal voice.

Suddenly, everything went white. The previous blackness turned in… Whiteness? Oh, whatever. Then, I heard light footsteps behind me. I turned to face the voice's owner.

"Who are you?" I shouted at him. He was a little boy with green hair and bunny teeth, wearing green and white clothes. He had vivid green eyes, staring at my own blue ones.

"Stop lying to yourself! You won't remember your past if you continue to hid the truth!" he yelled back, looking annoyed.

"Hey! I perfectly remember my past little asshole!" I respond bitterly. I regret it: he was only a kid.

"Then, tell me one of your childhood memories!" he said. I frowned, trying to find one. Nothing came. It was blackness, as it was moment ago.

"I… I don't remember any. But it's normal! It had been a long time ago!" I shout stubbornly. I know my past. I remember everything about my life, unless some little, unimportant childhood memories.

"That's why you remember nothing about your eleven first years of your life. When your try to remember anything from there, you can't. That's why you have so much of difficulty! That's why you can't remember _her_!" he yelled, angry. I shook my head. He was wrong simply. Anyway, that wasn't the question. I wanted to know who he was.

"Who are you?" I replied, pushing the previous topic aside.

"I'm Gachapoid, also called Ryuto. Happy? You can't run away from your forgotten past, Len Kagamine." Ryuto said.

"How do you know my name?" I wondered, startled. How did he know it?

"When you'll remember, you'll know it." He answered. I shook my head, scratching my head.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked, eager to find an exit. This little green kid could help, doesn't he?

"It depends on where you want to go." Gachapoid answered mysteriously. Frowning, I looked at him. He looked so innocent…

"I want to go back home." I answered, the frown deepening. Did I want this? Truly? My home never had been one.

"But what is your home? It isn't your house where you live, certainly. You have nothing there." He said.

"You who seem to know everything, do you know where it is?" I asked poetically. I didn't know I could talk like that!

"Yes I know. This is somewhere you can't, nor want, to remember. Walk straight ahead: a door will open up the passage for you. But at least, remember what happened a few moments ago: It may help you a lot." Ryuto said, before evaporating in thin air.

What happened? It's so blurry…

….

I was walking for a moment when I saw a double door portal, made in gold. Fearful, I walked toward it slowly. Arrived there, I gently pushed the left door, which cracked open. I walked in and fell.

I began to scream. I shouldn't have listen to this little green head! Argh! I couldn't see anything beside me. I was falling quickly, so much that everything was blurry.

Finally, I landed hardly on the ground. I groaned while examining my surrounding.

I was in a little wood house, the one you build in a tree when you're a kid. Two windows was hid by red plaid blankets. A little table was disposed in a corner, as well as for a tiny library full of colourful books. An open wooden box had many kids toys in them; a pink dotted balloon, a black fake gun, a silver fake sword, a yellow toupee, a yellow rubber duck and a set of teacup. On the table was a green leek plush, as well as a yellow banana one. Both seem old. As dust recovered most things here, the plush were clean, as precious. Well taking a better look at the banana and the leek, a memory flood back.

"_Hey! Give me that!" someone shouted. The younger me was running away from the voice's owner. I was laughing till I tripped over a rock. _

"_Never!" I shouted back nonetheless. _

"_If you don't, I'm going to rip your banana plush apart!" the voice's owner yelled, as I looked in her direction, terrified._

"_Oh yes I will!" she respond. _

The flashback brutally ended. Well, now I have one childhood memory to tell you Green head kid!

But I still don't know with who I was, even if I recognize the banana plush, which was mine. I knew it was a girl by her voice, but her appearance stayed a mystery.

Looking at the banana plush with nostalgia, I got out of the tree house, climbing down the stairs.

Then I saw a real house. The door unlocked, I entered. I passed from the light yellow kitchen to the green living-room. I walked toward a library containing pictures when I saw a calendar and a clock, side-to-side. The X showed that we were Wednesday and 7 o'clock. Oh shit! I'll be late to school! I abandoned the photography which fell on the ground as I ran outside of the house, to get as fast as possible to school.

…

School. I was finally there. I made it! The bell rung as I rushed outside, everyone getting to their classes. Someone walked straight toward me.

"Hey!" I shouted as it traversed me. Wait. WHAT?

He completely passed through my body as it was a simple mist. I saw the guy chilled, as it was cold. Frightened, I began to yell, trying to get somebody notice me, when no one did. Everyone pass through me, as I was nothing else than a mere shadow. I don't understand! What's happening? It's impossible!

Then, a painful headache attacked my head, which I grabbed with my hands in a useless tentative to ease to pain. The truck… "_I wish you get hit by a truck…_" The pain… Then _blackness_.

"_But at least, remember what happened a few moments ago: It may help you a lot."_

What happened a few moments ago… My death. I was dead. I died, hit by a truck while traversing a road, just after someone wished to see me die, exactly like I did.

I turned to meet the vivid, emeralds eyes, the ones which witnessed my death and now stared at me, as if they saw me, who was nothing else than a mere ghost anymore.


End file.
